McDonald
|mission=y |gifts=y }} He is a rancher living in his ranch outside of Portia, next to Sophie's Ranch. He raises horses and cows and dreams of one day opening a restaurant. He can often be found at his shop, McD's Jumpin' Livestock, or with his animals in the fenced area nearby. Background McDonald's family has been raising animals on these lands since the founding of Portia. After he took over, McDonald slowly built his ranch into one of the largest in Portia. Never one to shy away from the spotlight, McDonald is always on the look out to become famous. Personal life McDonald was born on Day 4 of Spring. His ancestors have been raising animals on the lands of Portia since its founding, eventually being handed down to McDonald. McDonald slowly built his ranch to become the largest in Portia. McDonald had been married and had kids, but they eventually divorced; his ex-wife took the kids while he took the ranch. McDonald dreams of one day becoming famous and opening up a restaurant, selling beef burger patties and fries. Physical appearance McDonald wears a multi-pocketed navy vest over a white checkered button-up shirt, slightly worn blue jeans, a wide brown belt, and brown boots. He wears a wide sombrero-style hat hanging off his back. Related characters 's closest connection in Portia is his neighbor, Sophie, from the farm next door. He considers her a Buddy. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Sophie| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule McDonald typically never leaves his ranch and can usually be found tending to his livestock or working in his farm store. |-|Monday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes :Possible gifts are: : Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift *McDonald feels neutral about Animal Feces, unlike most who hate it }} Desires }} Spar RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Dine *Likes Bowl of Rice *Dislikes Sour Food and Juice |L2= |D2=N/A |L3=N/A |D3= |L4=N/A |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6= |E1=N/A }} Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; The Cave on Amber Island :Build the power generator and repair the machine inside the cave on Amber Island. Secondary missions ; Dreaming Burger Shop :McDonald is looking for you, go find out what happened. :; Taste Survey ::It seems like McDonald has got some troubles, go and ask if you could help. ; McDonald's Stable :Old McDonald's stable was damaged by the storm, please collect some materials and repair it for him. ; The Secret of Planting :After the Autumn Festival, Emily wants to find a bigger fruit crop to plant, help her find the seed. Trivia *McDonald may pay a tribute to the old nursery rhyme, "Old MacDonald Had a Farm", as the nursery rhyme talks about MacDonald owning various animals on a farm. **His concept and background information may also stem from the largest fast food retailer in the world, McDonald's. Gallery McDonald.jpg ru:Макдональд Category:Characters